P U R P L E!
by BLunatic
Summary: //Amuto Anthology// Did you know blue and pink mixed together make purple?


(_**Pink & Blue Make**_)

**Purple!**

**A Blue note: **This is the first time I get to right a story with L. You'll see my kind of style be mixed in with hers in the latest chapters of her other stories. Thank you. I will do my best.

A SuLLen note: Isn't blue so polite? Any who, this story is an anthology; a one-shot collection. It's our Shugo Chara debut, so please, go easy on us. Warning! There may be spoilers. This my first _Shugo Chara_!, but not my first fic. Check 'em out.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara.**

xXxXxXx

**Shot One!**

**Operation: SADLN**

**Spy on Amu's Date Like a Ninja**

**Ikuto: **The Dater

**Amu: **The Date

**Group: **The Ninjas/Spies!

**Shot Summary: **Ikuto takes Amu on a date. She didn't realize, but Ikuto does. Someone, or _SOMEONES_, are following them. And some of them aren't exactly happy.

**Warnings: **Very mild language and mentions of sex (_JUST _mentions)

Sorry, not so much Shugo Chara action here

**Spy - **_**Noun - 2**_**. A person who keeps close and secret watch on the actions and words of another or others**

_**Verb - 8**_**. To search for or examine something closely or carefully**

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!"

"Nani, _nani_?" The said girl muttered exasperatedly as she leaned on her hand. Next to her was Rima, who rolled her eyes and clutched protectively onto her.

Amu was **C**_o_ol **&** _S_pi**c**_y_ as always.

"We were wondering, Amu-chan…" Manami, the pigtailed girl squealed as she raised a hand. "If you, uhm…Had uh…"

"Hai, hai! We were wondering if you had a _**boyfriend**_." Wakana, the glasses wearing best friend, added as she giggled.

"I bet he's totally _older_" Manami squealed as her eyes sparkled dreamily, her right hand holding her left. "Ah, how lucky…"

"Yeah, and maybe he's _French_!" Wakana added as she held a finger up, something that wasn't said for the first time.

"EH?! O-of course _not_!" Amu retorted as she crossed her arms and legs, raising her head defiantly. The red blush that adorned her cheeks failed to be hidden and disturbed the cool image. "Who would want a boyfriend at _this _age?"

Wakana giggled and asked, "Are you _sure_?" She gave a couple of nudges, causing the Joker to blush a bit from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I mean there _HAS _to be a guy." Manami said as she crossed her arms. "Especially since you're always near the King and the Joker."

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow and snorted. "I'm su-"

She stopped midway when the picture of a certain cat boy appeared in her head.

…

**DAMN **that keyword _'OLDER'_!

Rima snorted and stated smugly, "I guess she's thinking about the cat boy."

The two best friends' mouths went into _'o's_. "**Neko**-san?" They looked up and imagined Amu snuggling a boy with cat ears. "Eh?" They didn't know they had the right image.

"**IIE**!!" She screamed as she put her hands on her head, shook her head, and entered an _'OOC' _moment. Her blush must've increased ten fold. "_NO_, NO." She flailed her arms. "NADA! _ZERO_! _**ZIP**_**PIDY **DO DAH!"

Giggles erupted from the other two classmates.

On the other side of the star class sat a **curious **Nagehiko and a _slightly _**confused **Tadase.

"It's quite lively over there." The Jack stated as he smiled _'prettily'_. Tadase replied in a daze, "Yeah." They both couldn't help but stare at the Joker's energy.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Nagehiko put a finger on his chin, wondering aloud. He glanced at Tadase through the corner of his eye, waiting to see his reaction. All the blonde did was raise an eyebrow.

Chuckling, Nagehiko just shook his head. He then smiled mysteriously.

"I guess we'll just have to wait 'til tea time, hm?"

**xXxXxXx**

"Chocolate éclairs! Chocolate éclairs! Get your **warm**, _sweet _chocolate éclairs!" Yaya said with a sing-song voice as she danced around, a plate of éclairs in one hand. She was probably practicing ballet, at the same time, serving snacks.

Nagehiko took a bite of one before sipping his tea. "Good as always." Tadase said with a smile as he took a bite of his.

"Ne, ne, what about you, Rima-chii?" Yaya asked as she used a free hand to give a thumbs up. Rima looked at her for a brief moment before turning red and looking away.

"_**GOMEN**_!"

The Guardians turned to see Amu running towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late! Did you save some éclairs?" The Joker huffed out as she waved with her free arm while the other one supported her on her knee, still trying to regain her breath.

"You're just in time, Hinamori-san." The King said, his still-on smile almost making Amu trip over her own feet.

"Yeah, Amu-chii! How can we not save one for you?" Yaya piped up as she threw up her arms. It seems she almost forgot she had a plate of éclairs in her hands, since it had flown up into the air. "Oops!"

Skillyfully, Nagehiko caught the plate and all the flying éclairs. He then showed it to Amu. "Éclair?" He chuckled when Amu quickly took one and said,

"Don't mind if I do!" She took a large bite of the food before pausing. Realizing how she was acting, she immediately put it back on the plate and crossed her arms. "I-it's not bad."

Yaya giggled. "Yay! **Cool **_& _spicy Amu-chii is back!"

"_**U-urusai**_!"

They each began talking, their snacks now being digested in their stomachs.

"So, Amu-chan, what were you and the girls in our class talking about?" Nagehiko asked as he leaned on his intertwined hands. Amu immediately turned red and waved her arms.

"I-it's nothing, r-really."

Nagehiko raised an eyebrow, but was immediately answered by the Queen.

"They were asking if Amu has a _boyfriend_."

The King and Jack raised their eyebrows high. "Eh?"

"Oooh! _Boyfriends_?" Yaya squealed as she wrapped an arm around Amu's shoulders. Tadase tilted his head to the side, a foreign feeling bubbling up inside of him. Nagehiko observed this and smiled.

"I guess first come, first _served_."

Amu turned a bright red that matched her uniform. "Na-nani?! What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

The garden was then filled with chuckles and giggles.

**xXxXxXx**

Amu and her Shugo Chara walked towards the gates of the school.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Ran giggled as she jumped around with her pom-poms. Miki crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"Ne, ne, would Ikuto-sempai count as your boyfriend?" Su asked as she put her hands behind her back and leaned side to side. The pink haired girl paused and shook her head vigorously, obviously embarrassed.

"OF COURSE N-"

"Aw, that hurts me."

"Oh, he's _right behind _me isn't he." Amu grumbled. She sighed when she saw her guardian chara nodded in unison. Suddenly, she felt a lick on her ear. "_Eeek_! **Ikuto**!"

"Nn? What are you talking about?" The said cat boy asked teasingly as he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and leaned his head on her own. His response was flailing.

"N-_nothing_!" The pink haired girl retorted as she tried to remove the strong hands from her waist. She struggled even more to pry them off at the sight of her two classmates (_before they got the __**wrong idea**_), but it was too late

"Eh? Amu-chan, is that _your _**boyfriend**?" Manami asked as she pointed at Ikuto, her mouth in an _'o' _and her eyes wide in curiosity. Her and Wakana seemed to have come out of nowhere. He smirked at the comment and tightened his grip.

"_Yes_, I am. Nice to meet you." He raised one hand while the other remained glued to her waist. Amu tried to hit that hand, but as usually, Ikuto just took the hits with a smile…Or was that a _smirk_?

"Wipe that _**smirk **_of your face! When I get this hand off my waist, I'm going to-"

"Go on a date with me."

"-go on a date with you- wait. **NANI**?" She screamed in realization. Her struggling increased. The cat boy gave a chesire grin.

"Great. I'll pick you up at _five_." He let go and spun around on his heel. "See you." He looked over his shoulder and gave one last smirk before disappearing.

"Eh?! Ch-chotto _matte_!" Amu ran towards where he was and stopped when he disappeared. "_Gaaah_…Now I have a date!?" She got ready to pull out her hair. "**RRRH**!"

"Congrats, Amu-chan!" Manami and Wakana stated in unison with smiles, despite the girl's spazz moment. Manami giggled and shook her head, "But, this probably happens _everyday_, right?" Oh, she didn't know.

"EH? **HINAMORI **HAS A _BOYFRIEND_?!" Saaya said as she put the back side of her hand on the side of her mouth. A loyal underling nodded, her face flushed as she showed the egoistic girl her cell. "H-hai! I took a pic in the nick of time!"

…

Saaya roared as she bit her handkerchief and pulled much harder than usual. She said through gritted teeth, "Why is he so _COOL_? And _OLDER_, too?! Ugh! Bonus _**brownie **_points!"

"Keep strong, Saaya-sama!" Her underlings cheered as they pumped a fist up.

"Ne, _ne_, did you hear that?" Yaya cackled as she gave a thumbs up. "Amu-chan's going on a _**date**_!"

"U-uhm, anou…_Why _are we in a bush again?" Tadase asked. Nagehiko smiled and held up a finger, saying in an _as-a-matter-of-fact _tone,

"To _**spy **_on Amu-chan."

"Seems she just earned a date." Rima stated, sitting a foot or two away from the bush on a chair. She took a sip of her shake, courtesy of her hypnotized servants.

"_Duh_!" Yaya said but paused at the sight of food. She pouted and crossed her arms. "I want a milkshake, too."

"A-and _why _are we spying on Hinamori-san?" The King asked as he changed from his kneeling position to a sitting one.

"To see where she's going." The Jack answered in the same tone.

"Yup! Now, commence **Operation**: _S_AD**L**_N_!" The Ace chimed as she raised a hand. Rima sipped the remains of her shake. Tadase tilted his head to the side cutely.

"And that would be?"

"**Spy **_on _Amu Like **a **_Ninja_!"

**xXxXxXx**

"What should I wear?! **Wait**- _What _am I _saying_?! I shouldn't care! **GAH**!"

"Amu-chan is _really _nervous about this date, huh?" Ran asked as she sweat dropped. Miki nodded.

"Yeah. She might even like _Ikuto _more than _Tadase_."

"Eeeh? Is Amu-chan a **two-timer**, des_uuuu_?" Su asked as she put her tiny hands on her face. Amu turned red and retorted, "Iie!"

"Just where this." Miki said as she took out her pad.

**Draw!**

_Drew!_

DRAWN!

"Hey, that's a good outfit, Miki!" Ran cheered as she shook her pompoms. Su nodded and swung back to side. "Hai, hai!"

"Anou, wh-what time is it?" Amu asked, afraid to find out what time it was. Ran gasped.

"Eh?! It's almost **five**, already!" The Heart chara screamed as her pompom pointed to the alarm clock. Su waved her arms. "Oh no! Oh _no_!" Miki pointed to the door. "Run, Amu-chan, _**run**_!"

**xXxXxXx**

"_**LOOK**_! She's running out of the house!"

"Oh my. She's late."

"Date, huh…?"

"_**LOOK**_- GAH, GET THE _CAMERA_."

_**Slam**__. Thud._

"You're too loud, Yaya."

_Sigh_.

"I'm just being myself, Rima!"

A _thumbs-up_.

"U-uhm…Anou…She's getting farther."

"After her!"

**xXxXxXx**

The Joker paced back and forth in front of the café.

"This is _SO _not cool. I'm late and he's not even _HERE _yet." Amu sighed exasperatedly as she crossed her arms.

"I hope you don't mean some other guy, but if you're referring to me-"

The pink haired girl whipped around to come **REALLY **_close-face _to _face _with Ikuto.

"-then I'm already here."

"Eeep!" She pushed herself away from him. Her face became more flushed when she caught his smirk.

"Come on. Let's head to the movies." Ikuto said before character changing and swiftly (Making it look _VERY _easy) picked her up and jumped onto a roof quick enough for anyone to notice. Amu bit her lip from screaming as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wh-why are we jumping on the roofs?" Amu gulped as she tightened her grip. The cat boy's smirk widened.

"It's faster this way."

**xXxXxXx**

"_WHOA_! He picked her up like a _PRINCESS_!" Agent Ace said as she pointed at them.

"…Princess-style?" Agent Queen raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Ah. They're on the rooftops now." Agent Jack stated as he looked at the couple before they disappeared from his view.

"Uh. How are we going to follow them, now?" Agent King asked as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"_Easy_, Tadase-kun. All we have to do is follow them in the back alley…Or just go back to looking like normal people and go on the sidewalk." Agent Jack replied before tapping his chin.

"Bad idea! _Bad _idea!" Agent Ace chanted as she made an _'X' _with her arms over her head.

"We might have a bigger chance of getting caught." Agent Queen said as she sipped her juice box.

"Anou, wouldn't we be fine as long as we don't look familiar from the top?" Agent King said as he pulled his suspicious-looking scarf down a little to breathe.

"Yes. And then the minute they come back down to the sidewalk, we'll hide and once again, trail them from the shadows." Agent Jack said as he rubbed his chin.

"Shall we get going?" Agent Queen asked as she tossed her juice box out in a nearby trashcan.

"Hai!" Agent King replied enthusiastically.

"_**OSU**_!"

"Nani? What are you guys doing here?"

Everyone turned to see--

**Communications have been cut off.**

_Somewhere closer to the destination_;

"They ask me to help them out and keep an eye on the targets." Kairi sighed as he took his headphones off. "Now I can't even talk to them."

"Well, at least your ninja skills developed." His samurai chara said as he crossed his tiny arms. "But, by the sound of it, it seems some backup has arrived."

Kairi smiled and pushed up his glasses, which gleamed suspiciously.

**xXxXxXx**

"Wh-why'd you h-have to g-go and get tickets to a h-horror movie, huh?" Amu fidgeted in line to get snacks, remembering all the previews she always decided to turn off the TV to.

"Oh, I don't know." Ikuto said as he yawned. "I want candy. Get me candy, mommy." He said teasingly as he poked her ribs, causing her to squirm.

"St-stop it, Ikuto!" Amu said as she slapped his hands away. "Quit it! Keep your hands to yourself! Argh!"

"Next please!"

The pink haired girl sighed and stepped up. As she looked up at the menu, she said, "A large popcorn, two medium size drinks, and-"

"Lots of candy." Ikuto said as he leaned his head over her shoulder. Amu stared at him incredulously for a few seconds before,

"Ugh. _Yeah_. Lots of candy." The Joker finally admitted defeat as she threw her hands up.

**xXxXxXx**

"It's Kukai, it's Kukai!" Agent Ace said as she pounced onto the said boy.

"Eh?"

"Agent Ace, stop fooling around." Agent Queen mumbled as she crossed her arms and shook her head. Kukai's eyebrows went up.

"Eh? Nani? Agent?"

"We're not doing anything." Agent Jack replied casually. "Right, Tadase-kun?" Agent Queen gave a thumbs up and whispered, "Good cover-up."

"Y-yes! That's right!" Agent King gulped and nodded. "B-but we've got to go now, so-"

As everyone was about to make a run for it, Kukai swiftly stepped in front of them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" He said as he held up a finger. "Don't think you can get away that easily!"

"_Nandesuka_?" They all said in unison as they took a step back.

The ex-Jack grinned. "I have every right to spy on Amu's date, too, you know."

"Eh? How'd you know what we were doing?" Agent Ace asked as her hand shot up. Kukai laughed. "So you are!" The younger girl gulped and squeaked an, "Eek."

The older boy laughed. "Remember, I was the Jack for nothing…Wow. There's been two Jacks after me already…" He sighed. "I feel old…" He continued,

"Besides. Agent Kairi called for me to check on you."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Agent Queen flipped her cell phone open and held it to her ear.

"Ah. Kairi." She greeted. It seems he had something that made her more impatient than she was now. "So they're inside? Great." She shut it closed with a SNAP and shoved it into her pocket.

"That's our cue to _KEEP __**GOING**_." Agent Ace screamed and shoved the group towards the sidewalk.

"Kairi bought tickets already, so all we got to do is put on our disguises." Kukai said in-between gasps of breath. "So let's get going!"

"**OSU**!"

"Man, what is up with you guys and saying that?" Agent Queen sighed and shook her head.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ikuto…I think this movie was rated **R**."

"…So?"

_Sigh._

"This is _**hardly **_appropriate for my age."

"_Really_, now? Since _when _did kids your age began caring about that?"

"I don't know. But, I can only get in if I have an adult with me."

"You have one right next to you."

"_Who_? I don't know this old guy eating skittles-"

"I meant _me_, baka."

"Don't call me an idiot." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Besides. _You_? An _ADULT_? You hardly act like one."

The corner of his mouth twitched up. "But, compared to you, I am."

"Are you calling me short?!"

"Of course not. Where did you get that idea?"

"Is that _sarcasm _in your tone?"

"I guess some people would mistake you for an adult since you act like my _MOM_."

"Oh, that's it! _NO _more _QUESTIONS_. _YOU _just called me _OLD_, _DIDN'T_ YOU?!"

"Hum dee hum…"

"Stop ignoring me!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Eeew…Moustaches are itchy." Agent A said as she scratched her face. Agent Q rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining, Yaya."

"It's _Agent __**Ace**_! And besides, at least I'm not some _loli _that'll probably be swarmed by _lolicons_."

"Ew. Don't even say that."

"Well, I found those kind of couples cute…" Agent J said as he made a face. Agent K raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Do you think Ikuto's a _lolicon_?"

"Maybe. Probably. And more like only for _Amu_." Agent J replied and rubbed his chin.

After skimming the list of movies and advertisements, Kukai pointed to the sign decorated with scary ornaments. "I think they went into this movie…Judging on what Souma said…" Kairi, who was now standing next to him, pushed up his glasses and nodded. "Yes. Along the lines of an R-rated movie, just released today, etc."

At the sound of R-rated, Agent A began to whine. "Oh no! We don't have an adult!" Yaya cried as she flailed. Rima rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea."

All eyes turned to Tadase.

"Why don't we just uh…Buy tickets for a movie, go in, and just go into a different theatre?"

There was a moment of silence.

"That's brilliant!" Nagehiko stated. Yaya pointed at another movie.

"I wanna watch that!"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "That's stupid. Besides, we're going to go to the movie Hinamori's in anyway…" He paused and crossed his arms. "What movie did she go into, again?"

"That one." Kairi pointed to the newest featuring movie.

"…Why'd it have to be a scary movie?" Tadase asked as he tilted his head to the side. Nagehiko sighed and patted the King's back. "Ikuto's trying to use an old school tactic."

"Oh yeah!" The ex-Jack immediately remembered as he punched his palm. "I remember! The one where you go to a scary movie and…"

Animatedly, everyone looked up and imagined the scene.

_Sparkle sparkle._

"_I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR BRAIIIINZ."_

"EEEEEK."

"_This is scary, Ikuto-kun!" Amu cried as she clutched onto Ikuto's arm. Ikuto hugged the pink haired girl and smirked. "It's okay, Amu-chan. We'll just stay like this until it's over."_

_Sparkle._

_Sparkle._

…_Sparkle._

"Let's get going." Nagehiko stated, shaking off the image from his head. The group followed, but not as fast as they wanted to.

**xXxXxXx**

"This is ridiculous! Not only is it filled with blood and stuff, it has _those_…" She coughed. "Scenes?!" Her hands covered her eyes from looking at the screen, but she glanced

"Come on, Amu, it's just _sex_." Ikuto stated indifferently, but couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior.

"Hey! I'm like…_twelve. Not _even! I'm not ready to soil my eyes." Amu retorted in a whisper. She gulped. "Is it over yet?" Her date smirked.

"Well, they're still-"

"_Ah- Ah- AH- MORE-"_

She squealed and covered her ears. "Don't you _DARE _say anything that can get me to start imagining!" The pink haired girl grumbled as she shut her eyes tightly.

After moments of disturbing moans and grunts, the Joker coughed. "Ikuto, you aren't exactly old enough to watch this. Your fifteen and-" _'How long is this s…Er… Scene?'_

"I've seen worse." The neko-like boy cut in with a smirk. Amu shivered and began attempting to cover both her eyes and ears. "_Neeeeeegh_….P_eeeee_rvert…."

**xXxXxXx**

"This is the theatre room they entered, judging on the cashier's replies and sightings." Kairi stated as his glasses gleamed. " _'A handsome teen cat-like boy and a pink haired girl'_, yes?" Nagehiko nodded and began explaining, a secretly-excited smile remaining clear on his face,

"So, we'll sneak in _QUIETLY_ and look for a seat close enough, but behind, Amu. Got it?"

"Hai!" They all whispered in unison as they pumped tiny fists in to the air. Kukai pushed the door opened, and suddenly disturbing noises echoed into their ears.

"_AH_- _UN_- _NGH_…"

The secret agents didn't make it farther than that.

Let's say, it was a **MISSION**: _**FAILURE**_.

**xXxXxXx**

"I thought that scene was never going to end." Amu grumbled as she squinted against the light. "_Urgh_…" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Where do you want to go after this?" Ikuto asked as he stretched in a cat-like way. The pink haired girl shrugged and looked around for a clock.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just head home and eat dinner there- Eh?" She was cut off when she felt a large hand grabs her and a powerful tug that almost made her stumble.

She looked up to see a pouting Ikuto, not quite happy that his date was going to end so soon. "I have a _**better **_idea."

"Eh? Nani? Where are you taking me? _**Eek**_-"

**xXxXxXx**

"I don't _wanna _follow anymore!" Agent A cried as she rubbed her eyes as hard as she can. "My eyes, they burn, they _burn_!" Agent Q remained impassive, but her face was red, and soon enough, she covered her face, her façade breaking.

Agent J rubbed his neck. "Well, I've never seen anything like that before…" Agent K nodded, his face blue and lines going down on his face. Kairi cough uncomfortably as he took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth.

"I'm the oldest one here, and I've never really seen _anything _like _**that**_…" Kukai sweat dropped as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder if Hinamori can deal with it…" Agent Q pointed to the theatre doors.

"The movie's over."

Agent A gasped and pointed, "Look, it's _**Amu-chii**_!"

"Shall we follow?" Agent J suggested. Agent A threw her arms up and whined even more, "I don't wanna! I don't _wanna_! I'm _tired_! I just wanna go _home_!" Agent Q yawned.

"So am I. Besides, Amu might want her privacy."

The boys watched Agent Q & A walk out, who were smart enough to keep distance between themselves and the couple. Agent K gulped and mumbled, "Yes, we should respect Hinamori-san's privacy." Kairi sighed, also defeated.

If they were a little less gentlemanly, they might've had the guts to keep going.

"…Why do they sound like they're _trying _to convince themselves?" Kukai asked as he put his hands behind his head. Agent J smiled.

"Let's call it a day."

**xXxXxXx**

"_Pick _something."

"Uh…Is this _**dinner **_or _**desert**_?"

"Just _pick_."

Amu made a face. _'Why is he so excited?'_

Even though the cat-like teen seemed impatient, he was radiating with inner excitement. He bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking to smiling.

"Then I'll just have the chocolate covered strawberries and strawberry shortcake." She couldn't help it. When a kid (_Don't __**call **__me that_!) is offered sweets (_that __**aren't**__ from __**strangers**_), how can you _resist_? After two minutes of slight awkwardness, she noticed Ikuto was staring at her.

"What?"

He smirked his damned smirk. "You like strawberries a lot, don't you?"

She pouted and glared at him. "So?"

With smirk intact, he ignored her reply and ordered, "A strawberry milk, please. Thanks."

The cashier, a young girl probably a part-timer and the same age as Ikuto , nodded slowly, in a daze. Amu noticed that she was pressing the register's buttons without even looking at them, for her eyes were too busy checking out Ikuto. Her golden eyes rolled.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. "What? You _jealous_?"

She blushed , her other character returning to her. "Of course not! In your dreams.." She retorted, earning a feigned look of hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head.

"Aw…So cold…" The cat-like teen whined as he felt and heard the rate of her heart beat picking up. The cashier frowned at the displays of affection. With a sour tone and frown on her face, she handed them the paper bag and grumbled,

"Here's your food."

Ikuto took it with one hand while the other one lifted Amu up. He walked out of the store casually, ignoring all the gawks, stares, and fan girl-ing faces. After a few minutes of walking, Amu could no longer stand his calm whistling.

"I can walk on my own, you know. Just _put me down _and _tell me _where you're _**taking me**_!" She whined as she thrashed. But, his grip remained strong and he was holding her like a bag of groceries.

That didn't cool down her rising temper.

When she looked up to see his face, it had his trademark smirk.

_That _didn't help, either.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey, isn't this where you play your violin?" Amu asked, immediately recognizing the place. She looked around, not surprised that no one was around. Ikuto set her down on her feet softly and casually walked over to a bench that was conveniently there. She watched him sit down and stare at her.

She gulped and turned red under his eyes. "What?" He shrugged and patted the spot next to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

The pink haired girl nodded stiffly and walked over to where he was. She plopped down onto the spot he patted and gently took the things she ordered.

"Thanks…" She mumbled as she took out a chocolate covered strawberry and put the tip into her mouth, sucking it gently. Amu didn't noticed Ikuto was staring.

He shook his head out of it and open his strawberry milk bottle with a _'pop'_. But, even when he was drinking, he watched her the corner of his eye and nearly choked. She immediately took notice and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

_**Damn it.**_

_Stop asking me that with those little innocent eyes while you're __**SUCKING **__that strawberry. Covered in __**CHOCOLATE**__. Which is one of my __**FAVORITE **__things. _(_**Emphasize: One of them**_)

_God, do you know how much that __**AFFECTS **__me?!_

Ikuto gritted his teeth but smiled a little, to reassure that he was fine. He wasn't.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." He took another sip of his milk. Amu looked at him, not convinced, but shrugged and accepted the answer anyway. After sucking the chocolate off, she bit it and chewed. She closed the box and smiled. "I'll save the rest for later."

The cat-boy gave a sigh of relief. Anymore and he might've went insane. That was, until she took out the other box.

_With the strawberry shortcake._

She took out a plastic fork, and what seemed to feel so slow, cut the cake which disappeared behind her pink lips.

Ikuto needed to go to slam his head somewhere. He couldn't cover his eyes, or close them, and he couldn't turn away. He felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and goose bumps to cover the spot.

"Want a piece?"

The rising feeling bubbled from the pit of his stomach all the way to his chest. The sight of her leaning towards him with her innocent eyes, parted lips, with a hand near him holding a fork with a nice piece of short cake on it.

He was so tempted to take her hand and just pull her towards him but-

_**Shut up.**_

He gulped down his heart and nodded. In her eyes, though, he didn't look at all how he was feeling. He was calm and cool. She blushed when he took a bite and licked his lips, much like a cat.

"It'd be nice if we had some chocolate ice cream here."

"Hey…Ikuto, you're getting too close…Hey…Hey!"

_**Communications with JOKER have been disconnected.**_

"Darn it." Kairi grumbled as he watched the static screen. Tadase nodded in agreement while Nagehiko frowned.

"It was getting to a good part…"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "What happened to respecting privacy?"

**xXxXxXx**

"So, Amu-chan, where'd you and you're _boyfriend _go?" Wakana asked in excitement. Manami nodded. "Yeah! He looks so cool! I bet he has a _motorcycle _or a really _expensive _car!" Saaya huffed, crossed her arms, and promptly turned away. She had nothing that was better then what they were saying.

Amu turned a bright red. "N-nothing special."

Wakana gasped. "You didn't _deny _he's your _**boyfriend**_!" Manami giggled. "Oh, come on, you probably went somewhere **romantic**! _Admit _it!" Amu shook her head furiously but took notice of a smirking Rima.

"I was sure you were going to go _further _than a _make out _session…" The Queen crossed her arms. "Well, **he **probably wanted to but…"

"…_**EH**_?!"

**xXxXxXx**

The King, The Jack, and The EX-ex Jack stared at the grinning Yaya in disbelief as she held up a video tape.

…_You can imagine the rest._

**A/N: Whoo. Finally finished. Ten font and sixteen pages. Pretty long. I'm not really satisfied with this but…Hey, it's a one-shot collection. So stay tuned for more!**

**Shot Two: On-Stage Confession!**** Preview**

"**Amu-chan, go up, go up! It's a stage where you go up and confess to your love!" Yaya urged as she began trying to push the Joker, who screamed,**

"**In front of everyone?!"**

**Rima rolled her eyes and helped Yaya push. "In front of everyone."**

**And that's when Amu saw Ikuto sitting in the tree.**

"**Oops. I've been spotted.**


End file.
